The Cleveland Show
The Cleveland Show is an American award-winning cartoon series created by Seth McFarlane. In 2011 Nicki Minaj annouced via her Official Website that she will be making an appearance on the show. She will be appearing on the episode "Menace II Secret Society". The episode premiered on November 4, 2012. Fox confirmed this on their website and announced that Nicki will appear in season 4. It was supposed to air in the fall of 2011, but was pushed back to October 7, 2012. It was then pushed back 2 weeks to October 21, 2012 as a Halloween special. It was pushed back another 2 weeks for a premiere date of November 4, 2012. The episode will be about Cleveland discovering a secret society known as the rap Illuminati where many artist controls pop culture. The artist that will appear in the episode is Nicki Minaj, Kanye West, will.i.am, Bruno Mars, and The Roots' drummer, ?uestlove. Plot When Cleveland visits Kenny West to hook up his cable, he finds he's moved on to stardom. When Cleveland finds out that he was left out of the stardom and awards he complains and is shown the trap door. Cleveland sneaks back in to steal one of the awards but stumbles into a gathering and passes out. He awakens back in his own bed and when he tells the family, Federline hints that he may have stumbled into a hip hop Illuminati. Despite his family's disbelief, Cleveland returns to Kenny's to prove he did find the Illuminati but fails. After Cleveland leaves Kenny goes to the group and tells him that Cleveland has been fooled. However, Cleveland continues to try to crash the gathering by disguising himself as an ostrich and manages to get in. After he is revealed he tells of having written Kenny's hit song they reveal the extent of their power. Cleveland tries to enter into the group but is sent packing. But when he arrives home he finds the rest of the Illuminati there as they ask him to kill Kenny West's career as Kenny's pushy ego has offended the rest and they offer to let Cleveland into the Illuminati if he succeeds. Principal Wally restarts the school marching band but Junior is cut along with some other misfits. Deciding to take advantage of their particular musical instrument collection, they form a polka band. When the rappers hear the band playing Cleveland gets the idea to import the polka music into Kenny's rap act. Cleveland manages to convince Kenny that polka is his way to reconnect to rap. As he thinks he has pulled off ruining Kenny's career, Kenny decides to give Cleveland the Grammy for “Be-Cleve In Yourself", Cleveland tries to stop him but Kenny goes out with the polka band and actually makes a hit out of merging polka and rap but Kenny's rotten attitude gets even worse as the rappers berate Cleveland. However, Kenny decides he is too big for the group and leaves Cleveland him his place. But the Illuminati disband rather than endure Cleveland. Source: The Cleveland Show Wiki Gallery 3aps22 710A STILL-0047.jpg the cleveland show 2.jpg the cleveland show 3.jpg nicki on cleveland.jpg nicki pic 1.jpg nicki pic 2.jpg Trendstarters.png Videos Sources * Menace II Secret Society - The Cleveland Show Wiki - Seth MacFarlane's New Series Category:Filmographic works Category:Projects Category:TV Category:Animation Category:2012